Talk:Plasma Wire
Can I know what was wrong with my edit?Sachamel (talk) 22:23, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Where do I start? Let's see maybe we already had a picture of Samus using her up special, but for some reason you thought that wasn't good enough. Another thing is like I said on the Plasma whip part, do not add another section unless its an advanced technique or a combo involved in the move. The gaining momentum from a jump also happens with DK's Spinning Kong and other special recoveries. You adding that section was very unnecessary. Niayre 23:17, October 14, 2014 (UTC) You seem to be taking it a bit personal. Counterarguments. 1. The new image looked better, more zoomed in and without all that blank space. 2. It IS an advanced technique, confirmed by developers. http://forums.mcleodgaming.com/viewtopic.php?p=1334534#p1334534 http://forums.mcleodgaming.com/viewtopic.php?p=1335821#p1335821 It doesn't have to be all flashy, complex or an engine exploit for it to be an AT. 3. Why does a combo qualify to have a new section? So if I "discover" that Paralyzer->Plasma Wire is a true combo I get to put it on the wiki? Brb working on it /s. 4. Even with all that, it was unnecessary to remove all the other information added, the better organization and better write up. Also I had better formatting (putting the "specials box" at the end for example) I'm not trying to dismiss anyone's work here, so when I'm putting a new picture it isn't saying "hey the old one sucked I can do better!" but "I think it would look better this way and would improve the overall quality of the wiki". Same with writing sections again but with more info/better wording. In the same vein, I don't want anyone to dismiss my work either; as you've seen I've worked a lot already with the palette swaps for each character, with no one having any problem with them or saying "But we already have pictures for them, aren't they good enough for you!?". I just do this because I love this game and having the stuff I put here get deleted for no reason and without even an explanation is silly and discouraging. Hope you read this, waiting for your reply. Sachamel (talk) 00:39, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Hmmmm you are the only taking it personal. If I was taking it really personal then I would have banned you out right without a second thought. 1.Not really. It looked very low resolution and choppy. At the same time you didn't make the image big enough to fill in the template. If you did make it wider then it would have looked worse. 2.Didn't know about that and that's stupid. I know it didn't need to be like that. I will do stuff to TSON and Xyless butts later. 3.Hmmm lets the Sacred Combo was featured on the Falcon Punch page on Smashwiki so that's why its on here. 4.What are you talking about? 5.I know what you mean. The Palette Swaps were amazing so that's why we let you upload them. Niayre (talk) 18:35, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Banning me? OK that's a bit drastic, considering I wasn't infrining any rule. 1. I can assure it was neither of those two, take a look at it again. http://i.imgur.com/hzFlzAz.png Please look at both pictures without bias and tell me which has less "weird pixel strech". At the right side of Zamus in the current one you can clearly see the pixels in her hair look awful. If its because mine wasn't wide enough then I can sort of understand that, but saying mine looked "low resolution and choppy" is just not true, considering I took many tries to get the cleanest picture. 2. Wheter its stupid or not is irrelevant, it's an AT and as such it warrants its place in the wiki. Even if it wasn't, just removing all info about it is "stupid"; the idea of a wiki is to give as much information as possible and someone who didn't know about that could find it helpful. 3. Was just joking, but still those are "iconic combos" just as the "Ken combo" and such. Not every single combo should get in. 4. What I'm talking about is despite all that I did was supposedly "wrong" I still added more information than before. Just as you did with the Plasma Whip page with moving everything to the main article and adding my gif to the gallery (which I was completely fine with and could see where you were coming from), you could've done the same for this one, but for some reason decided against that and just deleted everything without even commenting about it. 5. Thanks!, I appreciate your words. Btw don't want to cause any conflict between the two, it's just that I can't agree with your reasoning this time. Sachamel (talk) 19:09, October 15, 2014 (UTC) So what's the veredict on this? Still think removing all the info was unnecessary and haven't got a response back. Sachamel (talk) 23:47, October 20, 2014 (UTC)